


Pencil marks

by llSapphirell



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), How Do I Tag, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) Angst, Moving On, Possible Character Death, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 00:26:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17070023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llSapphirell/pseuds/llSapphirell
Summary: "What would happen.. What would people do, if I disappeared"





	Pencil marks

A question that had been asked before, a question that had bothered him before the event even occurred, along with the many jokes his friend made, it went unnoticed with what she was actually going through. It wasn’t just the constant watch she had on the mirror or the lips that talked of weight. It wasn’t so simple, it was more than the boys that used to bully her and the comments that left scars even after years. 

The question was more than talk, she seeked no attention. She only looked for warmth of touch even after the many times she stated her hatred for contact.

If only I realized it sooner instead of staring at the doodles she left on my walls from all those times inspiration filled her eyes. I long to hear her laughter that bounced off of my walls. She could be here. 

If only I took the question into consideration.. The finger I let go over the marks she left, only make the memories feel fake. 

“What would happen.. What would everyone do, If I disappeared” 

I guess now you know, But isn’t this the part of the story where you come back?

**Author's Note:**

> I was sitting beside my friend drawing doodles on her notes to annoy her, and i imagined if I ever killed myself and her just staring at the doodles that annoyed her. 
> 
> That's how this came to be.


End file.
